


How Many Secrets Can One Hold?

by drxrryvoidd



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Azkaban, Depression, F/M, Family Problems, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Poor Draco, Suicide, Torture, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Draco, damn maybe I will finish idk, i can’t believe I wrote this-, probably not gonna finish I’m sorry :(, someone give me holy water, this is so sad I’m-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxrryvoidd/pseuds/drxrryvoidd
Summary: Draco never thought he would need the precious Golden Boy.... well until Fenrir Greyback attacks him in a broom closet and The-Boy-Who-Won’t-Fucking-Die is the only one willing to help him.





	1. The First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I’m kinda new to all this but when I read other peoples fics it gets me inspired and now I want to be just like them. (probably not as good but I’m gonna try my best) This is based off one of my daydreams and I have to fill in the rest of the plot so it might take awhile. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some tips because I really need them. Again I hope you enjoy :)

_ ** ** _

Draco woke up in a cold sweat just like he had for the past four weeks. He was in his room and his door was bolted shut from the outside, probably father came home and mother doesn’t want me to hear them argue again _ugh_. Great, his owl just fucking died. Well it’s not like he liked it that much anyways, he was nothing like his old eagle owl. Only 1 more week until he can go back to Hogwarts for his last year. 

—————————————

The house elves were setting up dinner and his mother was in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet. “Draco could you come to the sitting room for a moment?” When he arrived his mother was in tears and the newspaper was in her trembling hands. “Mother what happened?” Draco had just realized he hadn’t talked to his father in months. “Your father... was just.. convicted into... Azkaban.” Draco’s heart completely dropped and he immediately ran over to his mother and hugged her. 

He looked over over to the paper and it read: **Death Eater Lucius Malfoy Captured And Held In Azkaban For Life. **_Oh no._This meant that the dark lord would punish him and his mother for his father’s failure and not to mention Draco’s. “Ho-how did this happen” His mother sighed and picked up the paper and read “Lucius Malfoy was found by a disguised Auror while he was using an unforgivable curse on a muggle. He is being pressed with several charges for: Murder, Torture, Being an active Death Eater and several other minor charges.” His mother was paler than the whitest of colors to ever exist believe it or not. “Draco I’m so sorry.” She began to sob. “Mother it’s not your fault.” She turned to the next page and gave it to Draco. Now it was Draco’s turn to be paler than the whitest of colors. He read it staring back at himself in the picture. The page read: **Wanted Dead Or Alive, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY If Found And Turned In The Finder Will Receive The Reward Of Ten Thousand Galleons. **

He hasn’t seen the dark lord in weeks, but that streak was soon broken when he barged into the manor and demanded to see Draco. Several Death Eaters followed him including Greyback and his Aunt Bellatrix. And _that _<strike></strike><strike></strike><strike></strike><strike></strike>was never a good sign. Draco heard them and turned on his heel when a cold hand grabbed his throat and pushed him down the stairs. The last thing he saw was his mother screaming, or maybe it was him screaming. He couldn’t tell. And then everything was black. 

When he woke up, all he could see were bars and darkness. His body ached with every move and that was when he realized he was naked. His head was swimming and before he knew it he was dry heaving on the ground. He froze when he hear steps coming down the stairs of which could only be the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, the same ones that he tortured people in. Out of all the places he could be this was one he _never _expected. 

When the red-eyed monster stepped into his cell he scrambled into what he thought was the corner of his cell. He was then grabbed by his neck but this time he was choked to the point where he saw stars. The monster threw him into the wall and he whimpered. The monster didn’t seem to like that. “You do not make a sound unless you are told too whore, do you understand?” He nodded frantically. 

He began to sob and the monster didn’t seem to like that _at all_. He pulled out a whip and starting striking Draco several times. Draco had to bite down on his lip so hard that it began to bleed. “You do _not _cry in my presence or you will face more punishments worse than anything you have ever felt before.” He nodded again. “And you will call me master.” He whipped him again. “Y-yes mast-er.” He walked out of the cell and began to torture the girl next in the next cell. Those screams sounded very familiar, he realized those screams belonged to his old friend Pansy Parkinson.

He awoke to the sound of insane laughter he knew to well and his cell opening to reveal a woman he absolutely hated. The woman who taught him Occlumency. Can you guess who it is? Here I’ll give you a hint it’s his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. The one who escaped from Azkaban and played mind games on him when he was only ten years old. 

She walked in and pulled him up looked into to his eyes and laughed. Not just any laugh, a maniacal laugh that could drive anyone crazy just listening to it. “Oh poor Dwaco can’t even stand up anymore.” More laughing. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you, but after I’m done your going to _beg_ me to kill you.” She pulled out a knife and turned him so he faced the cold stone wall, then the knife was dragged down his back. He knew it wasn’t a straight line but he couldn’t tell exactly what it spelled. The only letters he could feel were a “w” and a “e”. She was still laughing and Draco was about to scream but then bit down on his fist to refrain from it. She turned him towards her and he knew exactly what was coming before the words even left her mouth. “_Crucio” _ Pain crawled up his back and he let out a scream. That only made her do it harder and all he could do was scream until he passed out. It wasn’t very long until he did. He woke with a searing pain in his neck and he saw a knife right in the middle of his neck. It was gushing blood everywhere. It was difficult to breath and when he did breath he choked on blood. She removed the knife and as she left she turned around gave him a smirk. When she left he threw up blood and started to cry again. He fell asleep and didn’t wake for what felt like days but he wasn’t sure because there was never any light in the dungeons. But slowly dying was much better than being with his aunt. He shuddered and then fell back asleep.

He woke up and his nose was bleeding it he didn’t think anyone else came into his cell since his aunt Bellatrix but now he wasn’t so sure. He soon heard loud footsteps coming into the dungeons and he was scared shitless because he didn’t recognize these ones. A dark figure came up to him and it didn’t look exactly human. 

The figure walked up to his cell and he thought he’d seen them before but he wasn’t quite sure where. The figure walked closer to him and apparently he didn’t realize he was there because he “accidentally” stepped on his nose. His nose made a cracking noise and it probably broke. “Oh there you are.” He laughed. What is it with these people and laughing? “I didn’t realize ya little buddy.” _Oh bloody hell. _Not Fenrir. Anyone but Fenrir. He made his life a living hell in sixth year. Apparently he was Fenrir’s meal for the night because he tore him up so bad to the point where almost his whole body was bleeding. “See you on the full moon.” What? The side of his neck had two big bite marks and that only meant he wouldn’t just become a werewolf, he would become a full werewolf every full moon. _Fuck. _

A few weeks went by doing the same thing: Voldemort had some play time with him, then Bellatrix and her little games and then Fenrir’s feeding session. After that if he was good he would get some food scraps. Well today or at least what he thought was a day that all changed. 

He had heard of this happening to people but he never thought it could happen to him. He realized he was breaking, but what he hadn’t realized this was only the beginning. 


	2. Breaking Out

When The Dark Lord aka his master walked into his cell he thought it was just going to be one of the whipping session, oh man he was _wrong. _His master dragged him out of his cell by his hair to the dining room where all the Death Eaters held their meetings that he once used to be a part of but now, he was part of their “parties” that he had heard about from his parents. But he was never invited because.... well, children weren’t allowed.

He saw _all_ the Death Eaters there, all the ones except the ones in Azkaban. _Oh shit. _His mother was there. _What the fucking hell? _His godfather Severus Snape was there. _WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK THESE PEOPLE THAT I GREW UP WATCHED THIS PERVERTED SHIT HAPPENING AND DIDN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? _I thought there were supposed to be my “role models” or whatever that muggle phrase is. 

His hands were bound and there was a leash made out of rope around his neck, he was pulled onto the long marble table by his master. Most of them starting laughing and some of them had faces that were as red as an apple like Snape. Wasn’t he supposed to be at Hogwarts?

The Death Eaters sent several hexes at him until his master called for silence. “SILENCE, he is our new toy and all of you will participate.” He glared at his mother. “If you don’t then I will simply have to make you and I don’t think you’ll want that.” He was given to his master first. “_Crucio” _He immediately started screaming. Crap. “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NO TALKING UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION.” He stopped the curse and Draco was unconscious. 

When he woke up he was on Antonin Dolohov’s lap. Gross. “Ah, pretty boy finally woke up.” Dolohov was a sick, sick man. He threw him to the ground between his legs and neither of them trousers on. Bloody hell was he really going to do this? 

He pulled him onto his length but Draco refused because that was just _no._ Dolohov pusher him harder but he still refused. “Open your mouth whore.” Draco just wouldn’t that’s not how he wanted to lose his virginity. “_Crucio” _Draco started twitching uncontrollably because that’s all he could do besides scream. He blacked out again but only for a few seconds.

When he woke he was laying on the ground and Dolohov was on top of him. Something was pressed against his opening. No. Dolohov started to press into him as Draco decided he shouldn’t be here and he did nothing to have been treated like this... right? Anger bubbled up inside him and he punched Dolohov in the face. Dolohov let out a yelp. “BITCH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?” He drew his wand and at the same time Draco took it and made a run for the front door. Curses were flying at him but he managed to get out just in time because a green flash hit the door. 

He ran out and thought of the forbidden forest as he apparated. He landed in the forest and let out a scream when he realized he’d splinched his left arm. Shit. He had no left arm and now people were gonna ask. He was drenched in blood. He conjured up some ragged clothes because he’s not gonna try to get some fancy arse clothes when he’s trying to not be recognized. He spelled his hair so it was a brownish color but it came off as a dark red because it was also soaked in blood. He collected himself and headed towards the castle. 

It must have been winter because the ground was covered in snow. Wow, he was really gone _that _long? Term must’ve started months ago because the castle was much brighter when the students weren't on holiday break. He walked up to the castle doors and he pulled them open. It was very dark but he saw a light coming towards him at the end of the corridor. Fuck. He started to run as the figure got closer. “Muffliato” He kept running until he got to the eight year common room. There wasn’t a portrait there. Hmm. The door was locked. “Um alohamora” He pointed his wand at the lock and it fell off with a clank. He hurriedly opened the door to reveal no one in there.

The fire was out. He ran up to one of the staircases and it just so happened to be the girls. He fell on his face with a thud. He had to grab onto the railing so he could get up, it was quite a struggle because, you know he only had one arm. Once he got up he stumbled and almost fell again but he caught himself. He went to the other staircase and thankfully it didn’t turn into a ramp. Once he got to the top he turned right. “Lumos” He kept walking and checked all the doors but none of them had his name on it. 

He turned around and went to the left side and checked all of them until he was at the very last door at the end of the corridor. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his name and the name beside his. It read _**HARRY** **POTTER, DRACO MALFOY. **_Fucking hell. Out of all the people it just had to be Potter. Of course, he definitely didn’t have enough trauma at home, let’s just increase by pairing him with the Chosen One.

He opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short but I think the next ones gonna be longer.


	3. Orange, Brown And A Bed

He walked in to see two people in Potter’s bed squirming around. He froze. The person on top had flaming hair, well at least he thought so because the only light was from the moon. _The moon. Fucking fuck fuck fuck_. It was a almost a full moon. He sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door. He put several spells on the door and each one sent a searing pain up his one arm. They got worse as he cast. He put up wards and put a silencing charm on the room too. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn’t recognize the person looking back at him. 

He punched the mirror and it shatter, leaving bleeding cuts on his fist. There’s totally not enough blood on him. He turned his hair back to yellow and reduced the length and since this wasn’t his wand and it oh so clearly didn’t like him, his nose started bleeding. “WHY?” He looked up at the broken mirror and started crying. 

He sat against the wall with his face in his hands, hand.* He felt his wards coming down but he couldn’t do anything to stop them. Blood was running down his nose and onto the ground. He just sat there waiting, waiting for what? That he doesn’t know. 

The door opened and someone stepped in and it clearly wasn’t a girl because if it were there feet wouldn’t be so damn loud. “Ron?” He probably looked like a bloody red head because of the blood in his hair. “I’m not a bloody Weasley.” The guy froze. He didn’t know why he froze, because Draco couldn’t even recognize his own voice. “Go away.” The guy picked up Dolohov’s wand. “Is this your wand?” Arsehole, Potter took his wand and never gave it back. “No.” “I was gonna say, it most definitely isn’t your wand.” _What? _”I have your wand.” Ah, so it was Potter. I knew it, he wouldn’t let anyone else touch girl-weasel except him. That filthy bitch. 

Wait a minute? Wouldn’t girl-weasel be with her filthy family? Ha maybe they finally dumped her off for adoption. He snorted. “What” Potter looked dumb and confused. Draco finally looked up and met his eyes with his. “What the bloody hell happened to you Malfoy?” He scowled. “Don’t. Call. Me. Malfoy” 

“Get out Potter.” Potter scowled at him “No.” “Why not?” Why in bloody hell wouldn’t Potter just leave him alone? “Because I want to know what happened to you, who’s wand this is and why you have it and, why your just coming back on holiday break.” 

He stared at Potter. “Fine, if you must know.” Potty nodded. “Really? Are you completely sure?” Potty nodded again. “Fine. My father was convicted into Azkaban, as you surely know. And now there on the hunt for me, Potter if you want to take me to Azkaban you might as well just do it now.” He tried to hold out two hands and remembered he only had one. This is gonna take a while to get used to. Potter raised his eyebrows at him. “Oh, right.” “Care to explain?” “I’m getting there Potter. Anyways, the dark lord decided to take out my father’s failure on me.” He didn’t mention his own failure, but Potter seemed to pick up on that. 

“He took me into the dungeons, a-and tortured me, whipped me and then he went into Pansy’s cell and tortured her. Then it was my aunt’s turn and s-she had a knife and wrote something on my back with it, which reminds me can you tell me what it says?” He turned around and pulled of his shirt. Potter just stared at him. “What? What does it say?” He just keep staring. “Potter will you stop staring and talk?” “What? Sorry.” “Potter, you really didn’t hear a word I said did you?” “Um, no sorry.” He scoffed. “Just tell me what it says.” “I can’t read it.” Your fucking kidding me right? 

“What? Why not?” Really Potter? “Um, you have.” “Spit it out Potter.” Why did he look nervous? “You h-have werewolf bites and cuts.” Of course he did. “I already knew that Potter. Thanks. Oh yeah let me finish telling you what they did. My aunt tortured me as well and she played some of her mind games on me that I remember from when I was ten, then she stabbed me in the neck.” He showed Potter his gash. “Shit Malfoy that’s bad.” Draco glared at him. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MALFOY.” “Sorry but it’s always been Potter and Malfoy. I can’t help it.” “Well your gonna have to because I do not want to be called Malfoy ever again.” “Why the fuck not?” Seriously he’s _this_ daft? Bloody hell. 

“Potter you surely know how bad my family is?” Potter looked confused again. This boy needs a fucking brain. “Have you heard of Death Eater parties? And no, they’re not birthday parties.” He looked at Potter expectantly. “No.” “Of course you didn’t. You'd never been invited to one, let alone be the entertainment.” “What do you mean?” “The parties consist of torture and rape. And lucky me I was brought to those parties as the entertainment. They did both of those things to me.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” “Don’t be, that was the night I escaped.” Potty looked shocked. “I took Dolohov’s wand and apparated to the forest. And that’s also how I lost my arm.” He pointed to the bloodstained hole in his shirt. “Splinched.” Potter looked at his face and then at his stub of an arm. “We need to take you to Madam Pomfrey.” Potter got up. “No way, she hates me and it’s almost a full moon _and_ I’m covered in dry blood.” “So?” “Did I forget to mention I’m also wanted for Azkaban?” Potter pursed his lips. Draco got up too. “Now if you don’t mind I would like to clean up.” Potter flushed and walked out of the bathroom. 

Draco looked at the mirror and sighed. He walked towards the shower and turned it on so it was scalding hot. He undressed and walked in. He winced. The water burned his cuts. He quickly washed himself, turned the water off and got dressed. He didn’t even _think_ about wanking.

He walked out of the bathroom and left the door open so it could cool down. It’s not like he could stay in the bedroom because people might find him there. He walked to his bed and sat down looking at the stars. He hadn’t done that in such a long time. Crap, he didn’t have any of his stuff. Fuck, he did _not_ want to ask Potter for his clothes and he couldn’t conjure any because he didn’t have his wand and he certainly wasn’t gonna get another one given that he’s a wanted felon. 

Potter’s eyes were open. “What?” He was awake. “Oh right, um Potter?” This was gonna be embarrassing. “What do you want?” He was about to say Malfoy but he caught himself. “I um, wanted to know if, I could uh, use some of your clothes because, you know I don’t have anything.” He flushed. “Sure, I guess.” Potter got up and went to go open his trunk. He pulled out a t-shirt and trousers. Thank Merlin he didn’t pull out some pants because _that_ would’ve been way more embarrassing than Draco wearing Potter’s clothes. 

Potter walked up to him and gave him the clothes. The clothes looked like the best thing he’d seen in months. Wow that’s sad. “Thanks Potter.” He flushed again and took the clothes. He headed towards the bathroom then stopped and turned towards Potter. “Oh and Potter, if you want girl-weasel to come back I don’t care.” 

Potter flushed and he looked beet red. Draco went into the bathroom and locked the door. He had the pillow and blanket from his bed and set them on the floor. He quickly got changed and then he laid on the ground with the blanket covering him looking at the ceiling.

His mouth started twitch and it started bleeding. I just want to sleep. Merlin it hurt so bad, but not as bad as anything the Death Eaters has done to him. He got up and yelped. Four of his teeth fell out and in their place were four large, sharp fangs. Bloody hell he looked like a vampire. He wasn’t bite by one of those, was he? I thought it was just Fenrir. 

Well he _definitely_ wasn’t gonna tell Potter. He picked up his old teeth and threw them in the sink. There was blood all over the floor and the sink. I am _not_ cleaning this up, I’ve spent months covered in blood I can certainly stay in here with the smell of blood. Why did it smell good? He put his face by the pool of blood and licked it. 

It tasted _so_ good. He kept licking the blood until it was almost gone. He was so caught up in the taste he didn’t realize the door opening and someone walking in. “Bloody hell Malfoy.” Oh _shit_. Girl-weasel. He looked up and saw her flaming hair. I wonder if she noticed how unhinged he looked. “I know this looks bad.” Blood dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. He was still on the floor. “But I’m not going to explain.” She looked horrified. “Malfoy if you don’t explain then I’ll just have to tell the headmistress.” He probably looked murderous. “If you tell as much as one person that’s gonna be your blood on the floor.” He pointed at the drips of blood. I guess Potter heard that because he almost ran over to the bathroom door. 

“What did you just say to her?” Potter looked he’d just been shagged and a little drunk, not gonna lie. “Sorry I just interrupted your shag, Potter.” Potter tried to fix his hair, but he only made it worse. Girl-weasel’s face was almost as red as her hair. “Why don’t you arseholes go back to that instead of bothering me. Unless you want to shed some blood?” He raised his eyebrows at the two idiots. Potter turned around and headed towards his bed, weasel right behind him. “Oh and Potter if this gets out then I’ll have both your heads.” He turned around and slammed the bathroom door. 

He pulled open one of the wood drawers below the sink and took it off the metal thing. He broke the edge off the drawer and started to smooth it down with his fangs. He tried to make it into a doorstop but it didn’t look like one at all. Oh well, it would have to do. He got on the floor and looked under the door. (Yes I know that rhymed) He saw light coming in from the windows and Potter and weasel sleeping. Bitch. It must be around six or seven in the morning. 

How was it already morning? He didn’t even get any sleep. Whatever. He got up and took the “doorstop” out from under the door. He opened the door and went into the bedroom careful not to wake up the arseholes. He went towards the window and opened it. Bloody hell he was on the seventh floor. He was so used to being in the dungeons and now he was way up on the seventh floor. 

Whatever it’s not like he can do anything about it. _Hungry_. What? _Hungry_. Who’s saying that? He looked over at Potter and the weasel and they were still sleeping. _Hungry_. He was not hungry. He had gotten used to not eating much and sometimes he didn’t eat at all. So he was _not_ hungry. _Hungry. _No I am NOT hungry. A sick pain went through his head and he doubled over on the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m repeating a lot of words but I don’t know what other word I can use. :) I hope you like this chapter.


	4. The Brightest Witch Of Her Age, Or So She’s Called

* * *

What was happening to him? Thank Merlin Potter wasn’t awake because he did _not_ want to talk to him, or anybody to be honest. He got up and went back to the bathroom. He shut the door and put the doorstep back in. What was he supposed to do now? 

He sat down on his bloody blanket and looked up at the ceiling trying to get some sleep. It didn’t work. He heard Potter moving around. Oh so Potty finally woke up. Ugh. He started to pick at one of the cuts on his leg, it was originally a burn mark from the dark lord. He didn’t hear anymore noise, they must’ve left. _Whatever_. He looked under the door and there were six feet standing by Potter’s bed. Six? What happened to girl-weasel? Ha. “Harry can I use your bathroom?” A girl was talking and the voice sounded very familiar. 

“No.” The pair of feet stopped in front of the door. “What? Why not?” What kind of dumb excuse was Potter gonna make up. He was never good at lying. Stupid bitch. “Um, I uh wanted to know, if you wanted to go to the library. Come on.” Arsehole. He must’ve ushered them out because he heard the door click and there were no more feet. 

He got up and walked into the bedroom. They’re gonna be gone for quite awhile I’m sure. Well this is boring as fuck. He walked over to Potter’s trunk and opened it. He found an old rag that kinda looked like a robe or something. Odd. Maybe it’s a blanket. He wrapped it around himself, it didn’t feel warm at all. He looked down at his feet and didn’t see anything. “What the?” He tore the blanket off of him. He put it back in the trunk. I don’t think I’m going to use that again. Wait a minute this blanket looked familiar, it wasn’t a blanket, it was a cloak. How can I be this fucking stupid? Merlin help me. That’s the invisibility cloak from the deathly hallows. He’d searched for that cloak for years and it was with Potter all this time? He took it back out of the trunk and put it in one of the drawers in the bathroom. I’m keeping this. 

Stupid Potter and his stupid cloak and his stupid scar. He scowled to himself. He started to search the drawers in the nightstand next to the bed. There was nothing in the first and second drawer. The third drawer was locked. Damn it. Could he still do his wandless magic. He waved his hand and the drawer opened. Hm, Potter only used a simple locking charm. What. An. Idiot. 

He opened the drawer. His wand was in there. Did Potter seriously think I wouldn’t look for my wand when he was gone? He picked up his wand and it felt like it always had. Finally. “_Tempus_” It was around noon. That’s not bad. He looked out the window and there were people on the quidditch field and they looked like they were practicing for a match. If there’s a match then he can go to the library without being hexed or worse, caught. 

He heard multiple footsteps. _Crap_. He slammed the drawer shut and locked it with a wave of his wand. “Harry, what was that?” The door opened. He barely shut the bathroom door when the walked in. But he shut it with a slam. Not very smart. “Harry who was that? What are you hiding?” He pointed his wand at his forehead. “Legilimens” He saw Granger opening the door and her seeing him. He took the spell off. He put up wards and if someone tried to enter it would throw them across the room. He locked the door and put his doorstop back in. The doorstop was still a piece of shit. Granger stormed up to the door, then she flew across the room. 

“Bloody hell.” That was clearly Weasley because Granger doesn’t sound like a dying toad. “Harry you tell me this instant what’s in there.” He put on the invisibility cloak and sat in the corner of the bathroom. “I- I don’t know.” Really Potter? You really think she’s going to believe that rubbish? “Liar.” Knew it. She must’ve tried to check the wards because he could feel them move. “It says unknown.” If there’s one thing I do quite well, it’s covering my tracks. “They’re very strong, they must’ve been cast by a powerful wizard.” Well girl-weasel was definitely _not_ a strong wizard. “Harry, who is it? I have a few guesses but I’m not completely sure.” 

Of course she had guesses she was _“the brightest witch of her age.”_ Blah blah blah. Yeah, well my grades were _always_ right behind hers. He had to have good grades because nobody was just going to hire a Death Eater with no good quality’s. 

He felt his wards breaking. No, Granger will _not_ break his wards. His strength was draining rather quickly since he hadn’t used magic for awhile. She broke the wards. He put his one hand under the cloak and just sat there. She walked in and looked confused. Potter was right behind her and Weasley, I don’t even know. “I know someone’s in here, show yourself.” Granger really thought he was that stupid? He started putting disillusionment charms on himself. He looked like girl-weasel. Oh well, he needed some excuse to be here. 

“I said, show yourself.” How was he supposed to hide his stub, you can’t just regrow an arm without some medical expertise, which he did not have. He tried to angle himself so she couldn’t see his stub. “Five.” What? Now she’s counting? “Four.” Arse. “Three” “Two.” He put his wand in his pocket and pulled off the cloak. “Ginny?” He didn’t know if his scars and cuts were hidden. Weasley stepped in. _Merlin help me. _He got up.“Why are you here?” Crap. “Um, me and Potter just shagged?” Potter looked furious. He felt his face burn and he started sweating. Granger was again, confused. “No you weren’t, we were just at the library together. Who are you?” Sweat dripped down his face and his cuts started to burn. He let out a little yelp and they all looked at him in horror. “Harry?”

He pulled out his wand a disappeared in black smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that this chapter is pretty short but I’m trying to write it at six in the morning and I haven’t had a lot of sleep.


	5. The First Death

He landed somewhere that looked oddly familiar. It was a field in the middle of a forest. He was back to his normal self, scars and all. He didn’t see anyone around him. Where was he, I’m sure I’ve been here before. He walked over to a tree and sat down. I What was he supposed to do, he couldn’t go back to Hogwarts, he couldn’t go back to the manor and he had to not be seen by _anyone_. 

He heard rustling from behind him. He got up and stumbled, he barely caught himself by grabbing onto the tree behind him. He felt like he was about to hurl. _Your fine,_ _Stop whining_. He composed himself and headed over to the other tree. 

He didn’t see anyone, well until someone grabbed him by the neck and held him against a tree. A wand was jabbed into his throat. “Please don’t hurt me.” He looked at the man and his face was covered in black hair. Out of all the people it just _had_ to be _him_? It was his godfather, Severus Snape. His godfather scowled at him. “What are you doing here?” He swallowed. “I left Hogwarts.” The man looked irritated, like always. “Obviously. You know that was incredibly-“ “incredibly foolish just like you Draco, how do you fail every single task that is given to you. How foolish can you be? Why is it always me who finds you when your being stupid. Just lock yourself up or you’ll be in Azkaban. Yes, I know, you’ve stated all those things a million times.” 

His godfather looked shocked then a bit sad, then angry, never forget anger. “Why did you leave?” Draco scowled. “Stupid Potter and his stupid friends.” Snape removed the wand from his neck. “What did they do this time?” “Potter’s friends Weasel and Granger found me, I tried to stop them but-“ Snape put his hand up to quiet him. 

“Go back.” Draco looked at him in horror. “What? I can’t they’ll turn me in.” “THEN STOP LETTING THEM FIND YOU.” His godfather slapped him across the face and pointed his wand at him. He would really hurt me? I thought he was supposed to protect me. “Go. Back. To. Hogwarts.” 

His godfather grabbed him by the shoulder and apparated them by the edge of the forbidden forest. He screamed in pain. There was a huge hole in the middle of his right leg. It was gushing out blood everywhere. _Blood_. _Hungry_. Before he could stop himself he was sucking the blood out of his leg. “Draco what do you think your doing?” He ignored his godfather’s words and kept sucking until there was no more blood left, well except for the small amount of blood left in his leg because he still needed to walk. 

He wasn't as hungry anymore but he still felt like he could eat anything he saw. He looked at his godfather and bared his teeth. “Draco. NO.” He launched himself at his godfather and sunk his fangs into his neck. Oh shit he tastes really fucking good. Probably because he had a lot of magical power. His godfather pushed him off himself and drew his wand. “_Crucio_” The curse barley missed his head. He drew his wand and started dueling his godfather. One of his spells hit Snape in the chest and he fell over into the mud. He pointed his wand at his godfather and before he knew it the words left his mouth. “Avada Kedavra” 

Did he really just kill his godfather? His jaw dropped and he probably looked like an idiot. He started laughing and not just a regular laugh, the Bellatrix laugh. The laugh that only a completely insane person could pull off. He went over to his body and lifted him over to the nearest tree. He might as well finish what he was trying to do before he killed the man.

He took his godfather’s wand and pocketed it with his own. He sunk his fangs into he same spot he did before. Bloody hell it was _so_ good. Blood was all over everything. Whatever. He finished drinking almost all the blood from Snape’s body. He took out his wand and then pointed it at himself “scourgify” All the blood from his clothes and face disappeared. He did the same thing to Snape so they couldn’t track the blood. He turned around and started walking to the side of the forest that lead to the castle.

He left the body because he couldn’t just bring a professor’s dead body into Hogwarts without going to Azkaban. Oh well. He heard cheering coming from the castle. What the? He walked up to one of the trees the had a good view of the castle and the quidditch field. He hid in a bush and looked over at the quidditch field. _Bloody fucking hell. _There was a Slytherin/Gryffindor match going on. How was he supposed to get back now?

He couldn’t stay here and wait because then everyone would be in the castle and if he went in with everyone there well, I think you know what would happen if he did that. But he couldn’t just walk out of the forest and say “Please don’t arrest me even thought I just murdered my own godfather.” For Merlin’s sake he just wanted to read in peace. 

He walked back back over to dead Snape and started to strip him. He just wanted his clothes, nothing more. Gross, his godfather didn’t have any pants on. It was just robe and trousers, no pants. Don’t look. _Don’t look_. _Don’t look. Don’t_ _look_. He got up and walked away to find some leaves _without_ looking. 

He picked up a pile of leaves and covered Snape’s body with them. Bloody hell he’d never thought he’d see Snape with even shoes off, let alone completely naked. Ok now that’s over with, he undressed and changed into Snape’s clothes. They were rather big on him, but he would look odd if people saw “Snape” thinner and a few inches shorter. The clothes were actually quite comfy. Doesn’t matter, _focus_. He started to change his hair and eyebrow color to black. He probably looked ridiculous. Whatever. He lengthened his hair so it rested on his shoulders. He changed his eye color to black because... Snape didn’t have grey eyes. All right, I should be good. 

He was about to step out of the forest when he brushed against a branch and his stub started bleeding. Oh shit. Snape had two arms, he only had one. He rushed back over to Snape’s body. He picked up Snape by his arm and pointed his wand at the end of it. “Diffindo” Snape’s body fell and Draco was holding his arm in his hand. “Scourgify” The blood vanished from Snape’s stub and then he did the same thing to his arm. Ok so, how was he gonna do this? 

He put a sticking charm on Snape’s arm and stuck it to his stub. Merlin he looked so stupid. Well probably not as stupid as he looked at the Death Eater party I’m sure. He covered Snape’s arm with the sleeve of Snape’s robes. He drew his wand and walked out of the forbidden forest and towards the castle. 

_Just keep walking_. Don’t look at the field or they’ll recognize you and you’ll be in Azkaban for the rest of your life. He didn’t realize he had a limp from when they apparated to the forest. He walked into the castle and didn’t see anybody while he made his way to the girls bathroom on the first floor.

He walked into the bathroom without seeing anybody but he’s not exactly sure that he wasn’t spotted. Ok now for the hard part: mastering Snape’s voice. “Myrtle?” What? He sounded exactly like Snape what the hell? Myrtle came out of her weird toilet and glared at him. “What are you doing in here Professor Snape, this is a girls bathroom.” He scowled. “Don’t. Play. Dumb. With. Me. You know I am not Snape.” He pulled out Snape’s wand and turned his eyes back to grey. Myrtle looked surprised. “You finally did it?” She grinned and he smirked. “Now, get me the parselmouth.” He raised his eyebrows. “Fine, but if you go to Azkaban it’s not my fault.” He turned his eye color to black again. “Myrtle you know what would happen, if you...” He took a step closer to her. “Ratted me out.” She looked over his shoulder. “Looks like you’ve got a visitor.” He turned around and saw _Potter_. 

He looked back at Myrtle. “You’re joking right?” She smirked. “It’s not my fault he’s the only one other than _him_.” Potter looked confused, Merlin why is he so stupid? “Who?” “None of your business Potter.” He stormed out of the bathroom past Potter and headed towards the room he stayed in for all most all of sixth year because he couldn’t even set foot in the corridors without being hexed. 

He got to the seventh floor and heard buzzing in his ears. He stopped in his tracks. He could recognize that spell _anywhere_. Shit, what was the counter curse? He stood outside the door and thought of the room of hidden things. 

A sleek black door appeared in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep staring almost every sentence with “He”


	6. Chapter 6

He opened the door and walked in The Room Of Hidden Things. It still looked the same as ever. He needed to find Snape’s advanced potion book so he could find that counter-curse. He started scanning the shelves and saw something shaking violently out of the corner of his eye. “Oh no. No. No. No. No.” He ran over to the corner of the room and saw the vanishing cabinet that he worked on for almost all of sixth year. Shaking. They can’t come back. THEY CANT COME BACK. He had to find that book, NOW.

He sprinted down the rows of shelves that held all the things people wanted to hide. Come on, where’s the book? WHERE’S THE BOOK? There gonna come back and I’m gonna die. Whoever cursed me is gonna pay. He saw something flash a few rows ahead of him.

He rushed over to the flashing thing and saw Potter holding Snape’s advanced potion book that Draco needed to find that damn counter-curse. So _that’s_ who cursed him. “POTTER GIVE ME THAT BOOK OR WE’RE BOTH GOING TO DIE.” Potter looked utterly confused. He thought Potter said something but he couldn’t hear him because of the stupid curse that _Potter_ put on him. 

He tried to grab the book from Potter’s hands but he ended up wrestling Potter with one arm on the ground. He didn’t even notice the Death Eaters walking out of the cabinet because like, that’s not important when he’s on top of Potter on the ground. He grabbed the book and muttered the counter-curse. Finally, he could hear again. “What the hell professor?” _Shit_ the Death Eaters were gonna hear Potter’s big mouth. 

He pulled out Snape’s wand and silenced Potter. “Don’t move no matter what happens understand?” He didn’t let Potter respond because he was gonna run out of time if he didn’t hurry. He pushed Potter behind a box and grabbed Snape’s wand from off the floor. “Well well well, who do we have here?” Bloody hell. He was already too late. 

A Death Eater grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall. The Death Eater looked at him through his mask. “Snape.” He saw another Death Eater come up to him and he recognized the mask as Bellatrix’s. “That can’t be, He’s dead.” She was almost touching his nose with hers. “Odd. Wait till the dark lord finds out that one of his Death Eaters was _murdered_. In the forbidden forest. Out of all places.” She pulled out her wand and jabbed his neck with it. “Now, you can either reveal your identity or, I can simply make you.” He was a _man_, he can’t just let her manipulate him. What would his father think? 

“You have 5 seconds.” He looked at her with a icy stare. “Never.” She looked back at the other Death Eaters and snorted. “Feisty one. That won’t last long.” She wrenched her wand away from his neck and pointed it at his chest. “Crucio” He fell to the floor and started to violently convulse. He couldn’t scream, he would be violating the rules if he did and that was one rule he hated breaking because you would be stabbed. He saw black dots around the room and he felt like his head was exploding. The black dots soon turned into gaps in his vision and then everything was black. 

He felt nauseous and something sharp on his neck. “What? What is that?” He tried to move his head but there was a choker around his neck that wouldn’t let him turn his head. The choker got tighter as he moved and he started choking. Bellatrix strode up to him in and poked her wand right between his eyebrows. “If you want to live I suggest you reveal your identity to us.” She tightened the choker to the point where he can barely breath. “F-Fine.” She loosened the choker and he realized he was chained to a chair. “Now fool.” He concentrated on his regular self until he had blonde hair, grey eyes and his old face back.

“Ah, pretty boy murdered his own godfather, wait until I tell the dark lord and beat your _stupid father_ and become: THE DARK. LORD’S. RIGHT. HAND. MAN. Well, woman in my case BUT YOU GET THE POINT.” She had her filthy finger up to his forehead. “Shame. Your family is a disgrace.” Who the fuck does she think she is? He was quickly filled with fury and sadness. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!” Her grim smile went across her whole face. “Is that so?” He nodded furiously but, that only caused him to choke. 

“YES. YOU DON’T KNOW _ANYTHING_!” He was sobbing and gasped for air. Bellatrix cackled and pulled out a knife. “Well, I know your mother is being tortured and will be dead soon. I know that your father is going to be executed in a couple of days _and_ I know that your family was never loyal to the dark lord. Oh and after your parents are dead, _you’ll have no one_, but yourself.” He swallowed and hot tears formed in his eyes. “_don’t you think I know that?_” His voice came out in a weak whisper. “I know I’m all alone, I know I’ll have no family, I know I’m going to die tonight. So why are you telling me stuff I already know?” She smirked and held the knife up to the left side of his stomach. “Because it’s funner that way.”

She shoved the knife through his side then through his stub/Snape’s arm. She cut through half of his stub and Snape’s arm fell off and landed by his tied up feet. Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows then picked up the arm and looked at Draco with suspicion. “Who’s arm is this?” She raised her eyebrows at him. He didn’t answer her. “Whatever.” She threw the arm at a Death Eater and it hit them in the face. Blood dripped onto his thigh and he was getting hungry. 

“You still got that scar pretty boy?” She held his head back so he was looking straight at the ceiling and ripped off the chain choker leaving welts on the back of his neck. The knife was pointed right in the middle of his throat where she had stabbed him on his first day off being in the cell. “Not gonna make a snarky comment? Suit yourself.” The knife went right through his throat but didn’t go too far through so he would still be alive. Just like the last time. She yanked it out and he couldn’t breathe. 

The Death Eaters untied his chains and threw him on the floor. He could barely move. Blood was dripping from his neck and the floor felt like ice. Bellatrix gestured to him. “Kill him. We have to get back to the dark lord and can’t be late, understand?” He saw her sleeve pulse with the dark mark that was on her _left_ arm. The Death Eater dragged him over to a wall and it morphed into a rail over the black lake.

His stomach was pressed into the railing and he hurled into the lake. That earned him a slap on the back of the head by a Death Eater. His lungs were burning and his head was throbbing. He heard the sounds of chains and Bellatrix’s voice say, “Kill him NOW.” The Death Eaters started chaining him to a large rock. A dark aura began circling around him and some of the Death Eaters near him. He couldn’t move, talk or breath, but he wasn’t dying. “Me? Me? YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? NO ONE HAS KILLED ME FOR THE PAST THOUSAND YEARS” Why was everyone looking at him and who was yelling? Can’t they see he’s gonna fucking die? He didn’t bother saying anything. He felt himself break the chains and started grabbing the death eaters and pushing them over the rail and into the Black Lake. His eyes fell on bellatrix cowering against the stone wall. Draco was fuming. He said “Now I’m not the only one alone here, you’ve lost everyone too” 

um I gave up on this sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to finish it or has any questions or just wants to say something to me about why I gave up on this feel free to dm me @drxrryvoidd on Instagram. I’m also a editor now so I haven’t really had time to keep writing. I also lost all my motivation and inspiration for this. I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter... (I also realized I have a very bad habit of repeating myself so sorry if I repeat words and stuff.)


End file.
